


Diverted Flames

by ConEno



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Eventual Tagging, Greater dog being twins in one armour, I hope I got the last one right, M/M, Multiverse, Parent Grillby (Undertale), Protective Grillby, Roommates, Which would explain the tail in the game after jumping out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConEno/pseuds/ConEno
Summary: Story about Grillby meeting himself from another timeline!And him being puzzled over the differences between them despite them being him.https://ko-fi.com/conniespell





	1. Chapter 1

Grillby were completely confused at first. Sans had showed up with two other skeletons who looked just like him. Yet different. One called ‘Red’ being more edgy side, having a crack over left eyesocket and sharp teeth with one tooth replaced of golden one, he was a nervous and apprehensive around people, otherwise had the pun-act like his Sans, only more lewd and dark somehow. Other ‘Blueberry’, was quite fitting, he had the same innocence and excitement as the Papyrus he knew and were dressed in grey and navy blue armour, though had striking cyan blue bandana and bright cyan eyes he didn’t know was possible to see on Sans.

His Sans telling him that he had managed to create a portal between alternate timelines.

He could understand the simple stuff about it. And Sans told him to call him Classic so there wasn’t any confusion. He could agree to that.

Eventually he got to meet the counterparts of Papyrus as well. One being complete opposite of the sweet skeleton he knew, ‘Edge’. He wore black and red armour, having sharp fangs and claw scar across right eyesocket. He had the attitude of a diva, though he was capable of showing respect and manners. Then other which he’s certain was Blueberry’s brother, ‘Stretch’. Wearing orange hoodie and brown cargo pants. He smoked and actually came with puns that antagonized the two others. Almost like Classic.

His Papyrus were called Tale, and both Edge and Stretch seemed protective of the ‘innocent’ nature of him. To his immense relief. Those action were saying louder about them being good after all despite being counterparts.

He were told Edge and Red came from a world which was literally the ‘kill or be killed’ motto. A bad place if you didn’t watch our back enough, you would get dusted for free exp.

That caused him to frown. Wondering what counterpart he has to live in such world. And was he even alive?

Blueberry and Stretch told him that they had similar bar like him, only that it was called Muffet’s and he actually had a version that made tea parties and other sweets he made. He could never understand how that came to be. Nevertheless, apparently he had swapped places with Muffet in their world.

His life was normal in his mind, at least in this world.

He owned a simple bar on the surface, having an apartment above as well. He had two spare guest rooms he used for stashing expensive wine and other collectibles, and other as an office. Otherwise he had open space of kitchen and living room, milky chocolate coloured walls, one wall covered with a shelf of books he always wanted to read when he came to surface, or simply of recommendations he found himself with.

Sometimes it was lonely enough that got him to think about his counterparts.

Wondering how they were. How they act and much more, would they even look like him? Or have slight distinguished marks like the Swap and Fell brothers has? Cause no one batted an eye to how similar yet different they were.

His phone rang, causing him to leave his thoughts while he was sitting on the grey couch.

“ _Hello?_ ” he answered, while picking up. Not many people would call him. It was either, Sans, Papyrus or old friends like the old turtle monster, Gerson, or the king of monster kind, Asgore. Well, he then reminded himself that he had the counterparts’ as well recently.

“grillby, are ya home right now!?” the distressed deep sound of voice he recognized wasn’t Sans’, but Red.

“ _Yes? Wha-_ ” before he could ask what was wrong, Red hanged up. Appearing out of nowhere behind him, before his mind could catch up with what’s happening. Red grabbed a hold of his upper arm, making a brief second of dizziness and his non-existent stomach turn. Though easily calmed down.

“ya gotta help! ya know how to heal another flame, right!?”

What? He got his bearings, recognizing this was the home of Classic and Tale. Though what caught more of his attention was the low dimmed flame monster on the couch, with Stretch trying to heal him by the count of green glow emitting. Then in the other corner was a wounded Edge with Tale and Blueberry healing him.

He didn’t waste time, he rolled up sleeves of his white shirt. Looking over the wounds this flame has.

This guy had been fairly doused from shoulder and down to abdomen. Meaning it was big damage enough to have caused this guy to pass out.

“ _Move._ ” He firmly ordered Stretch. Ripping of the wet clothing that was on this guy, fuelling his core and transfer healing energy into this guy’s core that had gotten dangerously chilled. His orange flames rising and green flames surging to the purple flame. Stretch couldn’t have helped seeing as it demanded high temperature to do this.

Eventually, the guy’s flames gets more life. Though no indication of waking up.

Determined that he’s out of danger zone from ‘falling down’, he felt exhausted. Turning to see Edge being wrapped up with bandages.

“ya need ones too?” Stretch asked, handing out one.

Grillby nodded, taking it. Though he undressed the purple flame first. Concerning the clothes were still wet. He dried much of the coaled scabs as he could, ashes burning it off an replaced with flames of lighter hue. Wrapping around the worst part of his shoulder.

“ _What happened?_ ” he finally turned to them.

Red and Edge looked uncomfortable, though Edge spoke up.

“WE WERE GOING BACK TO OUR TIMELINE, HOWEVER IT GOT WORSE SINCE WE HAD LEFT THERE. THE UNDERGROUND GOT INTO CIVIL WAR BETWEEN THE ROYALS AND REBELLION. RED FIGURED THAT WE NEEDED TO DESTROY THE MACHINE SO NO ONE ELSE WOULD FIGURE OUT HOW TO MISUSE IT AND COME HERE. HOWEVER…”

“ya know how ya raised ya own ‘sans and papyrus’, right? in this world.” Red took over the conversation.

Grillby nodded.

“well, we have our own ‘parent’. and we didn’t wanna abandon him. so we went to fetch him. only to be caught and called out as traitors and spies by other monsters. i got us out of there soon as i got the preparation done. 'boom’, no more gateway or clues to our timeline. and now we’re here.”

Now it registered with Grillby, this flame was another ‘him’. And they fought to get to a more kinder world. When looking back at the fell brothers, he didn’t not expect uncertain gazes. Asking to be judged.

He went towards Red, who flinched when Grillby pat his head. Then looked up at him with disbelief.

“ _Good work._ ” He were a man of few words. But it was all it needed. Given relieved looks from both of them.

“though… uh… hate to ask ya this. but, can he stay with ya?”

Grillby blinked confused, then looked around with realization. It would be a tight fit if alternate him would be staying with six skeletons in one building. Therefore, nodded. He saw no problem with that. He can just turn his office back into guest room easily.

“good, thanks. class, can ya?”

“shortcut’s for two ready to go.” Classic stretched out a hand, ready whenever Grillby was. He went getting his counterpart knowing about the teleportation skill Classic have, apparently Red had it too he reminded himself. Hoisting his counterpart up bride-style close to himself. He would worry about the black shirt later, seeing as he wasn’t able to pick it up without hurting himself while carrying this guy.

Within a second, he was more ready and steeled himself from wobbling in place of his living room.

“seriously, grillbz. thanks for doin’ this.”

Grillby nodded, knowing it was a less thing for him to deal with concerning lodging and science of timeline stuff. Carrying his counterpart to his bedroom for rest, knowing that Classic had left to tend on their own.

It was a bit surrealistic, now he actually met a counterpart of himself. Though now wounded and asleep on his bed. Looking at the time, feeling a bit famished. He would go make himself something to eat before re-arrange his office to a bedroom.

 

 

An hour later, he managed to store the desk and chair downstairs to basement. And one of the spare beds upstairs without a problem. As he were putting on new sheets for cover and pillows.

Though what he didn’t expect when he stood and turned, was a grasp of his shirt, made him stumble his back onto the bed with his counterpart hover him threateningly with flames bigger and deeper violet he had ever seen on a flame. And the fact he was strong despite being wounded still.

“ _You are to answer my questions, and you will give me honest answers. Understood?_ ” the purple flame demanded threateningly.

Grillby relaxed a bit, seeing as it was only his counterpart who had woken up. Nodding when seeing the confusion for why Grillby was relaxed.

“ _Where are Sans and Papyrus?_ ”

“ _Home._ ” Grillby responded. And the purple flame look even more confused though still agitated.

“ _Where am I?_ ” His counterpart still put up a front, ready to try dust him if necessary.

“ _My home._ ”

“ _I don’t like wise-asses, candlestick._ ” Purple flame growled.

Grillby shrugs, he did answer honestly after all.

“ _Call them?_ ” he suggested other him. Perhaps it would sooth the purple flame. Given looks of calculation for a minute.

“ _… yeah._ ”

“ _Phone in… pocket._ ” He winced lightly at using his voice. Not used to speak up so much.

“ _… Don’t try anything funny._ ” Purple flame warned, slowly backed off Grillby from the bed.

Grillby did indeed take out his phone, skimming his phone book and dial Red’s number. After all it was him this flame asked for. Handed it openly to the other him who took it with wariness, though put it by head, listening for it ringing.

And it seems to have worked, soon as Red answered, the purple flame perked up visibly. Which was a que enough for him to try leaving the room. Knowing he has his guard down and leave his back exposed. But his counterpart should need to know he wasn’t a threat.

He went through the living room first, getting a bottle of whiskey from a glass cabinet. Thinking that the purple flame need it. Putting it on the dining table ready for use. The towards the kitchen to make meal for both of them. Frying salmon, making lemon cream sauce and oven baked vegetable mix, having the top grilled for a bit.

Grillby could hear him talk over the phone, though the conversation were none of his business. When other him got eye contact with him when Grillby turned, he pointed to the dining table in gesture for sitting down where he had put the bottle. Going back focusing make proper meal with more healing magic into them, which took longer than he’s used to.

He heard chair scraping the floor, indicating he sat down. Turning when finished cooking, he found already half the bottle consumed. Serving the plate before him, he took notice of the upper body still naked. Therefore he went towards his bedroom, finding himself looking through the closet for a shirt. He found one simple black one, having a feeling that his counterpart would prefer a slight darker style as he came from Underfell.

Coming back out, his counterpart ate silently as he were finished with the phone call.

Grillby simply put the shirt on the table, letting his counterpart choose whether or not when to put it on. He sat and ate his portion and both were silent for a while.

“ _Thanks…_ ” he heard other him say silently. Which caused Grillby to look up and tilt his head questionably. And counterpart narrowed his eyes at that. “ _For helping out I mean._ ”

Ah. He mentally facepalmed himself for that part. He really didn’t think much about it.

So he nodded, taking the last piece of carrot into his mouth.

“ _You don’t talk much, do you?_ ” counterpart asked, looking confused at Grillby.

He nodded. He can talk, just don’t do it much… he’s not used to use his voice much anyway. Which made him blink in realization, his counterpart does without sounding strained.

“ _Okay… So what do you want me to do?_ ” causing Grillby to tilt his head again. “ _You must want something in return! No one help anyone this much._ ” He growled.

Grillby blinked surprised at that. Was it really that bad in Fell world? He simply shrugged. It’s not that he expects anything in return, though he won’t dismiss if his counterpart wants to pay back.

After turning the dishes, he went making coffee. Then back sitting across his counterpart… okay… he seriously need new name, like Sans and Papyrus did.

“ _Nickname?_ ”

“ _Huh?_ ”

“ _We’re both… Grillby._ ”

“ _Oh, uh… dunno. ‘Whimp’ seems to suit you._ ” purple flame smirked like a jack-o-lantern.

Grillby huffed, adjusting his glasses. Then points towards his counterpart with an idea.

“ _Fellby._ ”

.

.

.

“ _The fuck? ‘Fellby’? How the heck did you come up with that?_ ” purple flame glared at him. Though sounded amused. Now Grillby was the one who smirked, though shrugged. Not wanting to talk much of an explanation that he simply used combo of Underfell and Grillby… he’s pretty much bad at naming as King Asgore apparently. “ _… Oh well, doesn’t sound bad. Though you’re more hard to think of… why not just keep you calling, Grillby? Seeing as that’s what people in this world know you as?_ ”

Grillby blinked in surprise at that. Though shrugged. They would probably think of something.

He were about to fill the cups until he realized something.

Red and Edge said there was a civil war in Underground. Then that means…

Grillby grinned, standing up abruptly and surprised Fellby. Motioning him to follow while handing the purple flame his own cup of coffee.

Fellby did as told, taking the shirt from the table and put on at the same time.

They went up a second set of stairs that lead to the roof. Or which Grillby liked to call it, ‘private garden’. He grew plenty of vegetables and spices necessary for the simple menu he had at the bar. But that’s not what was important. It was sunny weather, however at this hour of the day, it was the sunset view towards the ocean. Few stars already taking place in the sky.

He turned to take a look at Fellby, who simply stilled stunned in the doorway. Really not expecting it.

Grillby gently took a hold of one of his arms, guiding him towards small patio of chairs and table he had set up for times like these.

He let them have a time here in comfortable silence.

Knowing full well Fellby would need to come to the terms. He’s on the surface.

 

~ * ~

 

The next day, Grillby let Fellby go through his closet for clothes. His counterpart didn’t have his own with him from Underfell, which made a bit sense. No one would have been able to pack their suitcases in split second of running away.

Grillby sat at the dining table, reading the newspaper as he munched on cheese sandwich toast.

“ _Do you like your shirts big or something? I kinda feel like I’m smaller for some reason._ ” Fellby spoke up as he came out, wearing black jeans and blue shirt that contrasted his purple flames. Then Grillby saw it as he looked quizzically at Fellby. It was true, the shirt were loose in comparison to when he wore it.

“ _It fits me._ ” he stated with confusion.

Fellby looked up incredulously, narrow in thought.

“ _Stand up._ ” He ordered. Grillby blinked, though complied as he put down the paper on the table.

Fellby stood before Grillby, checking out the size comparison. Grillby did the same. And he were genuinely surprised when just now noticed that he were half head taller than Fellby. And the fact he had broader shoulders too.

“ _Fucking hell, you’re actually bigger than me._ ” Fellby complained with a slight whine in his tone. Which was slight amusing to Grillby. “ _Don’t ever tell my boys this, I won’t be able to live this down if Sans makes a joke out of it._ ”

Grillby had to remind himself that it was Red he was talking about… and he said ‘his boys’.

“ _You raised… Sans and… Papyrus… as well?_ ” Grillby asked still wincing at the use of his voice.

Fellby had went getting a cup of coffee, blinked at him at that question.

“ _Yeah, found them protecting each other during a fight when they were baby-bones. Everybody knew back then it was forbidden to attack children by the King’s law. So I killed the bastards that tried and took them in. You? Can’t imagine you were in same position as I was if this world really are different_.” He took a sip of the coffee. Leaning against the counter with crossed arms.

“ _… They raided… my trash cans… very often… I was… unable to… catch them… so I baited… with real food._ ” He gotta need to drink herbal tea just to soothe his throat later.

“ _Shit… what the heck caused them to be on their own anyway? I never got any answers about their parents._ ”

Grillby frowned. Dimmed slightly.

“ _Bits and pieces… over the years... Sans… would say… something… about his… dad and… accident at the… CORE… when drunk... Nothing more... I found... nothing._ ”

“ _… That is odd. Guess we’ll never know. Does your voice hurt you or something?_ ” Fellby noticed the slight pain Grillby were in.

He nodded, he’s not used to talk so much. It put quite a strain when using it due to his old injury.

“ _Geez, then don’t talk if it hurts. No wonder you give simple answers._ ”

Grillby shrugs.

Then everything render back to awkward silence.

“ _Uhm, so… you own a bar?_ ” Fellby questions, trying to break the awkward tension.

 

~ * ~

 

Grillby showed Fellby the way downstairs. Which easily led to another set of stairs down he will show later. There was a backdoor, though he kept it locked at all times unless he takes out the trash or getting delivery. Though when showing off the kitchen, Fellby looked wide-eyed at the cleanliness and the equipment.

“ _You actually got two stoves? Wait… what about the washing part?_ ” Fellby looked around on the counter, perhaps for the sink, which there wasn’t one. Grillby showed him easily that there were two dishwashers prepped instead, therefore he would never need the use of long rubber-gloves anymore.

“ _Nice, never could get one ordered through the Waterfalls._ ”

Grillby nodded, he had the same problem himself.

Letting Fellby look around the kitchen on his own, he went to the dual service door and enters his restaurant and bar behind the wide ‘U’ shaped counter. Going around by the opening by the door and went towards the tables and placing the chairs down, getting ready for the day.

A whistle caught him looking at Fellby, who looked impressed at the room.

“ _Quite nice with the décor. I’m amazed nothing’s broken._ ”

Grillby nodded, not seeing Fellby was feeling awkward just looking. So he went getting a cloth he found beneath the counter to wipe the tables. Went faster with two people prepare after all. Though Grillby put his foot down on carrying something heavy. Fellby was still injured after all.

“ _No way. You actually have a working jukebox?_ ” Grillby looked up soon as he were about to put on a song in the corner where a karaoke stand stood on a platform. Seeing Fellby intrigued and flames bit brighter. He stood aside, gestured by waving arm for ‘go ahead’, for purple flame to put on any song he wanted himself.

Fellby blinked at that, though did so without hesitation on wanting to check it out.

And it didn’t take long before ‘Disturbed – Sound of Silence’ were playing. Grillby raised a brow, seeing as it wasn’t his usual choice, nevertheless, it’s still a beautiful song.

Then he blinked at the following voice when he went to turn the sign. Looking up, he was rather surprised to hear Fellby singing along the lyrics. And his focus on looking through the bottles he had on the shelves, even though he only twisted them to check out the brands. Looking curious at some.

And that’s not what got Grillby’s attention…

He was actually singing beautiful with the tunes.

Fellby didn’t notice Grillby’s stare at all, though he stopped singing when he asked.

“ _Can I try some of these bottles? They’re human brands, right?_ ”

“ _Sure._ ” At least Fellby didn’t turn to catch Grillby’s flame turned blue at the act. Which he would never live down for.

“ _Let’s see… glass._ ” Fellby went to reach one on the top shelves, though winced when using left side by mistake, shifting to use the right one instead begrudgingly. “ _Stupid morons and their stupid water…_ ” he mumbled, but Grillby caught it. Though did not voice it out. Fellby must be thinking about the ambush back in their world.

“ _What are these for?_ ” Fellby gestured the taps when walking around the counter to take a seat.

“ _Brewery._ ” Grillby spoke as he turned on the neon sign for open by the window close to the door.

“ _Wait, you make brewery? Beer, ale and other stuff? Where?_ ” He looked excited at the thought, while tasting Baileys. “ _This must be good with coffee…_ ” he mumbled the last part to himself.

“ _Later._ ” Grillby smiled.

And it didn’t take long before his usual first guests of the day to enter the bar. A group of dogs that used to be the previous Royal Guards. And would still be if emergency ever showed up. Otherwise they live their own life.

Though the usual routine of them arriving when opening has never changed.

“Hello, Grillby… how’s your day?” the couple of the group… well technically married, spoke up. Always finishes each other sentences. Which only proves how close they are.

“ _Good._ ” he responded.

The smallest of them came up to the counter, having noticed Fellby and started sniffing and giving a bark with blurry tail. Always excited to meet new people and become friends with them.

Though Grillby noticed Fellby tensed a bit.

“ _Guys, Fellby. A friend._ ” Grillby introduced simply. Both flames giving each other a look of understanding that the fact of Fellby’s another him a secret.

“ _Uh… hey._ ” Fellby replied awkwardly.

The others barked in greeting as they took seat at their usual table.

Grillby already knowing their preferences by heart, he delivered each their own preferences of ale before disappearing behind the kitchen. If it’s one thing he’s used to making, it would be kittles. Strangely enough using them like betting stakes for their card play than anything else.

Coming back out, he blinked at the short time Fellby was backed to a metaphorical corner, seeming ready to burn the twins that once used to be one big armour together in Underground, looking like they wanted to be pet. And none of the former K9 guards had a clue.

He patted Fellby’s head as the purple flame jolted, though eased enough when seeing him, and guided the twins back to the table before they decided to do something they would regret.

Not long his establishment got crowded. Though when humans came in, Fellby looked agitated by their presence, though controlled. Which was enough for Grillby to grab by shirt and take him to the back.

Looked at him in the eyes with narrowed eyes.

“ _You okay?_ ” he asked carefully. Seeing as Fellby pushed him away, trying to calm down.

“ _I… No… They…_ ”

Grillby blinked confused, watching him pace. But he cannot stand in here far too long. He has customers to attend after all.

“ _I’ll be back._ ”

He went out. These humans didn’t seem surprised to see him being a flame. Which was a relief itself. Easily getting the order, he went to the back. Finding Fellby crossed armed and leaned by a counter as he went to the ovens. Using his own flame igniting and putting a pan over with the meat.

“ _Did humans accept us? Even after the war?_ ”

Now that makes sense. Fellby was feeling strange about being amongst humans. It’s not he didn’t as well since he had fought against them during the war. However, it’s different now.

“ _Humans… forgot… the war… exist._ ” He finishes the burgers, letting Fellby think over that detail.

Serving, he went to a red bird monster who sat by the counter. Getting her attention easily by tapping the counter. A silent conversation of meaning to take over the counter for a little while he was away. A signal they have been doing for years.

Getting back to the kitchen, he crossed arms, ready for conversation with the purple flame.

“ _How could… humans forgot the war!? Seriously!? It should have been the biggest war know to all kind! How could they just forget that!? How could they just forget they killed…!_ ”

Fellby was upset, his flame had rose into brighter shade as he paced yet again. Though Grillby widened his eyes at the tone of last sentence.

“ _… Fiera._ ” He spoke up. Immediately got the pacing flame to still, flames more or less getting back in control as he gazed with a sad knowing look at Grillby. It was their sister Fellby was talking about.

“ _You too then…_ ” Fellby whispered.

Grillby nodded.

“ _… Humans… are not… all bad…” He started. Needed to reassure Fellby. “Most… protect… us… from bad… ones._ ”

That caused Fellby to snort.

“ _Right… I going back up._ ” He went towards the stairs.

Grillby stood and felt at loss to what to do. Though he guess Fellby needs time to process this. That he’s not only on the surface. But living amongst the humans as well.

Returning outside. He just hopes that Fellby will get to terms with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Fellby was lying down on the floor of the roof, looking at the stars that stands still in the sky. No matter how many clouds came by, they would always be there, no matter how many years passes. Though he’s certain there are some that looks new to him, and some still the same. He guesses that this world really is different in other specks as well, compared to his.

Nevertheless, still breath-taking as he remembered from before the war.

Listening to cars running by and few drunk laughs exiting or passing by the building. He frowned. Reminded himself that even if he’s on the surface. Humans co-existing with monsters.

How could the Grillby downstairs deal with that? Even with what happened to their sister?

… It kinda still surprises him the fact she still died in this world. Which seems a lot more peaceful than his own.

“hey pops.” he recognized the voice without needed to. Though had a split second of surprise being that his kid came by. Walked over to just join him on stargazing by lying down next to him.

“ _How’s Papyrus?_ ”

“cranky. tale won’t let him cook while injured. even denied training until fully recovered.” He heard the grin in the tone of his voice.

Fellby snickered, just imagining the pout on that kid.

“ah, i’m called, red, while bro’s, edge. figured as we had same name as the other us, we could use one to tell each other apart. not that is hard.”

“ _Figured. The sunny guy downstairs nicknamed me, Fellby._ ”

That caused Red to break for a laugh. Which he frowned annoyed at. Was there a joke somewhere?

“ _What!?_ ” he snapped, glaring at the fucker.

“it’s just… (snicker)… he has fucking bad sense of name as asgore!”

“ _… I don’t get it._ ”

“this world is dubbed ‘undertale’, our world is dubbed ‘underfell’.” He blinked. Now comprehending with a defeated huff.

“ _Taleby doesn’t have the right ring to it…_ ” he complained in monotone, looking back up at the sky.

“no shit” he snickered. “so why ain’t ya downstairs?”

“…”

“do ya regret it?”

He turned back at Red, with questionably raised brow.

“comin’ with us. here.”

He breathed out, thinking.

How he found that his kids had gone missing. How he had looked everywhere for them, from forest at beginning of ruins, to the Queen herself at the castle. No clue whatsoever. Began to think they got dusted, and nobody knew it yet.

After a while the Queen had taken over the throne, even if she had tried keeping hope up of being freed from this cruel world. Demanded that humans were to get unscathed to her. He knew that was a bad idea, seeing as the monsters there wanted any human dead from have stolen their hope. And killed their King. The 8th human disappeared through the barrier with the other six souls. Never to return.

How that happened. He doesn’t know but an inkling feeling that his son… _Red_ … had something to do with it.

It caused a rebellion to start after a while. One’s who were loyal to the Queen, wished for no more death. And then there was the rebellion itself, who wished death and steal the souls to break the barrier themselves.

He was a neutral part of it. Seeing as his bar was priority as his kids were gone.

However, he was shocked to have Red and Edge coming back to his bar, like nothing happened.

Got them into the back where Red explained he had managed to create a time machine, and they have been into another world. A more peaceful world where the barrier got broken. And they wanted him to come with them.

He had conflicted emotions back then. Of yelling and feeling betrayed for not have known this in the first place, softly speaking relieved that they were alive and well with his rare hugs, and guilt of leaving his bar, everything he had built up from since rise of barrier. Wasted.

Though it didn’t take long either for his choice to be made up either, the rebellion came by with guards and weapons, declared them for being spies of Royals, already destroyed half his bar with flames he couldn’t manipulate. It wasn’t made of magic after all.

The last thing he knew while fighting back along with his boys. Running towards their home, there was an ambush where he got doused in water. Was painful as fuck and enough to make him pass out. Though not without burning the perpetrator to ashes.

Next thing he knew, he had woken up in a bedroom he didn’t recognize, his kids nowhere in sight. He snuck around in a stranger’s place to find another flame making bed without guard and ambushed him. And was completely thrown off by how calm and relaxed the other was when seeing him.

He didn’t know then it was another him until the phone call he had with Red. How he explained that Fellby had managed an opening for them, they went through the machine and blew it up. No way to return, and no one to chase them. How Edge got injured during the ambush at their house as well.

And now… he’s roommate with his duplicate.

He really doesn’t know how to feel about that part yet. Everything feels so unreal.

“ _Don’t know._ ” he honestly responded. Glancing at Red to find the expression thoughtful and some twinge of anxious guilt. “ _But I don’t regret protecting my kids._ ” He would have patted Red’s skull, if it weren’t for the wound still.

Red looked at him with slight surprise, though with an honest soft smile on his rough edgy look. Going back to gazing at the stars.

“bro’s downstairs with the others. but i guess introductions can wait. ya still have lot on ya mind after all.”

Fellby nodded.

After a while in comfortable silence with each other. It was first now he had noticed that Red had used his teleporting powers somewhere between, seeing as the presence of him was missing.

He huffed, reminiscing memories how he always appeared suddenly out of nowhere by him, but also subtly avoiding other like his customers and outsiders from knowing it…

Didn’t he have a friend once who had the same trick? Back in his world?

It’s like empty holes in memories where he tried to place this ‘friend’. And it’s not the first time he had that feeling of someone forgotten. Not on purpose… more artificial. It’s there and yet not.

He blinked when the door knocked, five seconds later it opened as he didn’t bother to respond.

Grillby came out, looking around the patio he wasn’t on, confused, before settling to find him on the floor. Sparks rose in surprise and frowned in concern, hurrying by his side. What’s this guy’s deal?

“ _Are you… still hurting?_ ” the sunny flame asked with obvious worried tone.

Ah, it was regarding if his wound was worse.

He waved it off with a huff. Settling to sit up, albeit slowly. The floor wasn’t exactly soft laying down on for that matter.

“ _Just been thinking._ ”

He gazed up at Grillby who still stood, nodded when Fellby looked at him, though it was a hint if he wanted to continue the thoughts out loud.

“ _I still don’t know what to make of… this._ ” he gestured anything and everything. “ _Just yesterday I was doing my usual business at my bar, thinking I probably reached my bottom line of hope, then relieved to find my boys alive and well, only for them to suddenly tell me to come to another world and live free. Then we we’re ambushed and dubbed as Royal’s spies because Pa-_ Edge _was the Royal Captain of the guard. My bar… home I built up from the ground since the war! Burnt down to nothing while escaping like wimps! To find you! You who takes it all like it was nothing! As if traveling between worlds was normal! As living with humans, who had taken everything from us was normal! And now I got nothing but debt to you because you kept being_ nice _to me!_ ” he panted out, unknowingly had his flames rose with unbuilt anger he didn’t even know had repressed.

None of them said anything for minutes.

But his duplicate came and sat down next to him, gazing at the ground in thoughts.

“ _… Sorry._ ”

Grillby snapped his head up surprised at that.

“ _Didn’t mean to lash out on you like that._ ” He elaborated.

Grillby shook his head, grabbed his good shoulder to get him into eye contact with the orange flame.

“ _You had… every… reason to._ ” Grillby firmly stated with a reassuring tone.

Fellby huffed, smirking a bit.

“ _You’re such a ninny._ ” He brushed the hand off with a nudge.

Grillby blinked surprised, though huffed out half-heartedly a bit annoyed at the remark. Meaning he took it playfully. Giving comfortable silence between them.

“ _… Is it possible I could work for you? Just until I got on my own._ ” he asked. He really didn’t like feeling mooching, nor feeling like a beggar asking this. But he got to start somewhere if he’s going to start a new life on the surface.

Grillby looked at him in the eyes, frowning confused before pointing at him with followed determination.

“ _Stay. Co-owner._ ”

Now Fellby sputtered in shock. How the heck did he come to that conclusion!?

Grillby simply smirked, shrugging his reaction off as he stood up. Pointing at him again.

“ _Experience… and love… for the… job._ ”

Fellby widened his eyes at that.

Those were his reasons!? Then he was reminded again, he was a Grillby as well. If nothing, this was rather the ideal work. Not to mention helping on crowded days.

“ _Only if I get to do the drinks._ ” he was rather prideful at that part. He had stopped making food in his bar years ago. Mostly because first time a customer had poisoned the meal he made, and the rest of customers since then had stopped ordering it.

Can’t remember last time he had made decent meal, even for himself seeing as he had mostly eaten at his kids’ place.

Edge were truly a good chef.

Grillby nodded, smirking. Though he’s quite certain that he won’t be alone on making drinks. But this could be a chance to broaden out on the menu a bit instead of just burgers and fries.

… Now he’s just reminded of being hungry.

“ _Hungry?_ ”

Could this guy read his mind or something?

He nodded, following Grillby downstairs.

Guess it wasn’t a bad thing to begin on his new life onwards with this guy.

 

~ * ~

 

The next day.

Fellby blinked at the sight before him. It was seriously surrealistic.

Seeing three pair of skeletons all at one table, which he guessed Grillby had set up just for them. Just like the table for K9 guards, being regulars at his place. Only though this was an off day. Meaning no customers will come by since it’s closed.

“okay, pops. this is stretch. he got a sweet tooth like ya wouldn’t believe.” Red pointed to the orange hoodie skeleton who saluted with two fingers and a smirk. And sure enough. He was freaking drinking HONEY straight from the bottle!

“yo.”

“blueberry, do not give him sugar or coffee. ever.” Red strictly orders as he pointed to another version of himself who looked like sugar puff with blue bandana and big blue eye-light in eyesockets.

“WHAT? WHY?” Blue whined.

“you better off not remembering it.” Red and everyone else around the table except puzzled Blue shudders as if they were reminiscing a memory. “then there’s classic, he’s basically me, just not bad to the bone and more bone-a-fied comedian.”

Three of skeletons groaned at the pun, while he remained unimpressed at the attempt. Though Classic, raised a brow at Red.

“and lastly, tale. he’s like blue, a bundle of joy who likes hugs. and easy to prank.”

“WHAT? WHAT PRANKS?” Tale blinked confused, as he just realized he didn’t know he get occasionally pranked.

“glitter wasn’t glitter when ya made the spaghetti yesterday.” Red grinned widely.

Tale widened his eyesockets at that, looking completely baffled.

“WHAT!? WHAT DID WE EAT THEN!?”

“sparkles.” Red responded lazily.

Tale blinked then looking confused, gears turning in his skull.

“WAIT, AREN’T THEY THE SAME THING? WHAT’S THE DIFFERENCE?”

“they were flavoured.”

Tale gasped in surprise.

“SO THAT’S WHY IT TASTED SWEETER THAN IT SHOULD BE!?”

Red snickered as Classic was sweating, looking between their conversation with apprehensiveness.

“YOU DID A GREAT JOB! IT CERTAINLY MELLOWED OUT THE SPICYNESS FROM THE CHILLIES AND NUTS!” Tale either ignored or forgot the fact it was a prank.

Fellby looked at Edge for confirmation with ‘is he for real?’ look. Was this guy seriously that innocent? Given a firm nod in response.

“so. tale and classic are _sunny’s_ kids. stretch and blue are from world we dubbed ‘underswap’. everyone’s roles being swapped. in their world, grillby’s place is swapped with muffet’s. though surprisingly, their dad’s still grillby.” Red explained.

“sunny?” Classic asked curiously.

“ _Couldn’t figure out nickname for him, so I’m calling him that. But guess as well should leave it be. A lot of monsters coming by here knows him. Not me, as ‘Grillby’._ ” Fellby pointed out.

Tale and Classic looked surprised at him, though Blue and Stretch were nonplussed. Which he raised a brow at. It wasn’t the fact of the nickname that surprised them?

“ _What?_ ” he used a snappy tone. Arms crossed.

“IT’S JUST… I NEVER HEARD OUR DAD’S VOICE LIKE THAT, SEEING AS HE HAS OLD INJURY. WE THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING THE SAME.”

Fellby blinked at that. It was due to injury Grillby’s voice was like that? He shook his head at that.

“ _Suppose it was different circumstances. Like you guys._ ”

Red’s, Classic’s and Stretch’s eyesockets went dark. Though he didn’t mean to say it that way! Not about their past as kids. Quick! Think of a different subject!

“ _For example, you guys must have had different school system if it weren’t for the dusting back in… Underfell was it?_ ” he asked Edge in confirmation. Good save, Fellby. Mentally patted himself on the back.

Edge nodded with a frown.

“CORRECT. WE WERE ONLY SAFE UNDER KING’S LAW UNTIL WE REACHED CERTAIN AGE. OTHERWISE WE HAD TO DEFEND OURSELF AND LEARN IN OTHER MEANS.”

“shit, really?” Stretch looked honestly shocked.

“LANGUAGE, PAPY!” Blue narrowed his eyesockets at his brother.

“really, really. i’m only smart due to scavenging in the dumps or worked at the lab. finding books and such that could be useful. also, probably reason why i’m more experienced in engineering than you guys. seeing as there wasn’t a lot.” Red pointed out.

“ _And the fact, Grills are more good at cooking than I am. I can’t cook shit._ ” He subtly added.

“LANGUAGE!” Tale huffed, drinking his milkshake that was given by Grillby.

The drinks though were prepared by Fellby as the deal was. But the milkshake was a whole new turf for him. Is it food? Drink? Mix of it? Guess it’s better to leave it to Grillby about it.

“THAT IS PECULIAR. IT’S LIKE NO MATTER WHAT, WE’RE FATED TO BE GRILLBY’S KIDS DESPITE THE DIFFERENCES. I DON’T MIND THOUGH. I LOVE OUR DAD.” he smiled widely.

Everyone included him blushed baffled at that statement. And as on que, Grillby himself came back from whatever he was doing in the kitchen with new plates of sandwiches.

Tilted his head questionably to the sight before him of the awkward silence. Brush shoulders with him as asking for what happened.

“ _It’s nothing, you ninny._ ” He mumbled while failed fighting the blush down.

Grillby took a long look at them before he shrugged, taking a seat as well, prompting to invite Fellby to sit down beside him and give a plate of sandwich.

“ _What’s this? New menu?_ ”

Grillby waved his hand in ‘so-so’ motion. Undecided, in other words.

“I THINK IT’S RATHER GOOD. IT’S NOT GREASY LIKE THE BURGERS AND THE FRIES. NO OFFENSE, DAD.” Tale took a bite of one as Grillby didn’t take it to heart as if it was an everyday thing. It was meaty still, though there was a vegan option as well among them.

The sandwiches were toasted, giving a smoky taste. Cheese melted on the meat and simple salad. Though there was a sauce he doesn’t recognize. Tasted good, and different from the burgers.

“so watch’a plan onwards? we can assist on getting ya new job if ya need.” Classic sounds rather confident in a tone that it wasn’t needed. And he was right.

“ _Ninny here offered co-ownership. So, I’m good._ ” he tried the vegan sandwich. It wasn’t spicy, however, mix of sour and sweet. The smoky toast part was still there, but it was good too.

All skeletons but Classic and Red looked surprised at that.

“REALLY? WHAT’S THE CATCH?” Edge frowned suspiciously at Grillby. If it weren’t for he had asked that part already, he would still have the same suspicions.

Grillby waved it off in ‘none’ gesture.

Fellby smirked mischievously at that.

“ _Really? And here I though you wanted me here for my good looks at your disposal ~_.”

Grillby whipped his head in disbelief and flickered blue flames at that, causing him and others to laugh at the reaction.

One pointers for him. Heh.

He grabbed another sandwich for a bite, though the vegan one. He preferred this one taste-wise.

“BUT, AREN’T YOU TWO SAME PEOPLE?” Blue questioned confused.

“DOES THAT MEAN YOU FIND DAD ATTRACTIVE AS WELL?” Tale continued, causing Fellby to choke wide-eyed, coughing a bit at the sandwich as he now was blushing as well.

They started laugh all over again, even Grillby had facepalmed, still blushing though.

He needs to remind himself to never openly flirt with those two close by. And how the hell did they reach to that conclusion!?

A small flash got his attention, finding Red holding up a phone, smirking at him widely, knowing well what he just did.

That little shit just took a photo.

“ _Brat…_ ” he growled.

“BROTHER. RUN.” Edge spoke up in fake-whisper. Was easily smirking as well.

Red had immediately gotten up from his chair and ran outside with Fellby in tow. Ready to do world of harm to the short skeleton.

 

Unknowingly leaving the other skeletons baffled, even Grillby as they saw trail of regular dust by their footprints.

“did red just run?” Stretch asked, looking wide-eyed at the entrance.

“OF COURSE. THE ONLY TIME THAT LAZYASS BOTHER DOING AN ACTIVITY IS BOTHERING OUR FATHER ENOUGH TO GET CHASED FOR IT. IT’S A BAD HABIT. BUT AN ACTIVITY NONETHELESS. THEREFORE, I LET HIM HAVE IT.” Edge ate the last piece of his meat sandwich as if nothing happened.

Everybody was still baffled, though Tale and Blue looked expectably at their brothers, both lazy brothers of their sighing.

“ain’t gonna happen bro. besides, ya know who’s the real blackmailer in the family.” Stretch sipped his honey bottle. Causing Blue to huff easily defeated.

“we are lazy-bones to the bone.” Classic quipped, causing everybody but Stretch to groan at the overused pun.

“ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. WE WILL FIND A WAY FOR YOU GET EXERCISE!” Tale declared.

Now causing the lazybones to groan.

 

~ * ~

 

The boys had long went home, but also caused Grillby to pat his back while he read a book he borrowed from one of the shelves. Had a moment of relaxation in silence.

Fellby had jolted from the touch, completely forgotten Grillby’s existence in the room as he were enamoured in the book.

“ _What?_ ”

Grillby simply tug lightly the shirt in obvious reference he was conversing about clothing he was borrowing, tilted his head and said one word.

“ _Out?_ ”

“ _Out?_ ” he was confused, then looking down at the clothes for a hint. Then it hit him. “ _For my own clothes?_ ”

Grillby’s nod was confirmation all he needed, though frowned. He has just been here for two days.

“ _I haven’t even earned money yet. That means you would be paying._ ” He made it clear of the situation.

Grillby nodded again. Smiling.

“ _…_ ” Fellby frowned. Though sighed in defeat. He can’t exactly live on borrowed clothes if he’s going to work here. That itself is unprofessional. “ _Fine._ ”

 

~ * ~

 

Fellby grumbles as he was complying of lifting his arms up. Only so the little, purple skinned, spider monster, having short black hair wrapped into a ponytail, wearing frilly white shirt with purple vest and silver necklace, and black skirt with a black leather tool belt for sewing kit, letting her measure his body.

He would have been fine buying simple ones from the store. Grimaced a little when he had lifted his still wounded shoulder... it has been improving and thinks the coal scab would only stick for a couple more days. Couple more for it to have fully healed.

Not to mention, not expecting that Grillby would get him custom made clothing.

“Alright, dearie, you can put your arms down now.”

He sighs in slight relief. Though won’t say anything about his arm. Only watching the petite spider monster go to her desk bringing up what looks like papers to sign under, her writing down the amount of what type of clothes like a list, and the cost written after with a pen. Having Fellby explained a fake story of have managed to ruin all his clothes and currently now lives with Grillby.

Twisting it to turn to Grillby, who goes over the list with a nod, signing?

“Fuhuhu ~, thank you for patronage, dearie. Now.” She turned to him with a wide grin that makes him shiver uncomfortably. “What kind of style are you looking for? Something you like preferring you in sense of colour or style?”

“ _… Dark colours mostly. Otherwise… could I have a black leather coat made? With a fur lining?_ ” he asked. Knowing he has a couple jackets for order on the list. Though she were mostly going for her own designs.

“Of course ~.” She purred. Made him blink at her eyeing him like some form of prey. Made him slightly warier of her, though didn’t show it.

He met version her once in his world, and she was rather frighteningly when coming to get subordinates on her sides. He fought her once because she dusted his delivery men for alcohol from Capital. He did overpower her, though only barely. She truly was a frightening woman. Though he’s not sure what to make out of this ‘Muffet’.

She was so more… relaxed and more rational than Muffet he knew.

She waved fare well to them both as they left.

Once again Fellby slightly bristle to the fact he must walk the same streets as humans. Not really over the fact the way they brutally murdered his sister… then again. These generations have nothing to do with them. Not to mention they aren’t the same from his world even.

And he’s not foolish enough to try something just because he doesn’t like them.

Grillby taps his shoulder, getting his attention in instruct to come with. And he does, only Grillby knows where to walk as he’s not familiar to surroundings.

What he didn’t expect though, was to enter a flower shop. Curious, he looked around at the flowers, most he had never seen before. Though he recognized roses and golden flowers, hoo ~, they even have echo flower here. Tapping one curiously, it gives of a high-pitched hum of a melody.

Wait, where has he heard the melody before?

“Howdy, Grillby, what brings you here on this fine day?”

Fellby froze. Slowly turning his head to the source of all familiar deep timbre voice.

It was a goat monster, and not just any goat monster.

King Asgore.

King of monster kind.

He had pristine white fur, long fluffy ears, horns almost reaching the roof, yet larger than Grillby in size, what he notices the difference between his and this Asgore, was the mane. His king had black shorter mane, this one had golden and more fluff and kind gaze as he ever seen in Asgore’s expression.

He stood like deer in headlights when Asgore’s ruby red eyes gazed at him.

“Ah, you must be Fellby.” He mused as he stroked his beard.

Fellby raised his brows high.

How the heck did he know about him!? He just got here a couple days ago!

“ _Papers?_ ” Grillby asks.

Papers? What papers?

“Right, the identification papers. Hold on just a moment, I had put them in the back.” Asgore went through the backroom by bending down so he didn’t hit horns to the doorframe.

“ _Identification papers?_ ” Fellby came up to Grillby confused, given a nod in return.

“Of course, considering you come from another world, it would be a problem not being able to identify you without identification numbers run by the government. It’s how they secure banks and other important stuff.” Asgore comes back out with a blue file, handing it over to Grillby.

“Trust me, it’s easier that way. Classic have given you a personal background, so people won’t question to where you come from, it’s all in here.” He gestured the file. “Humans must not know that monsters are able to travel through dimensions. And monsters outside from Frisk, Toriel, Mettaton, Papyrus, Sans, Alphys, Undyne, Grillby and I. No one else must know. Is that clear?”

Fellby felt almost himself shrinking by Asgore’s authority. Though could understand complications if it ever were brought up.

“ _Yes, your majesty._ ” He sounded clear. He was still loyal to Asgore despite his previous King died. And this one still held the regal air despite looking like a fluffy pushover a minute ago.

Asgore nodded, grinning widely.

“Well, then. Welcome home, Fellby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna support for more chapters? You can on this link.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/conniespell
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
